La persona perfecta
by Cydalima
Summary: Scorpius había pasado toda su vida buscando a su persona perfecta, así que no tenía sentido que se sintiera de la manera como lo hacía por alguien que no encajaba con lo que había buscado por años.


Este fic lo tengo escrito desde el año pasado y por razones que desconozco, no lo había publicado más que en livejournal. Shame on me. Lo comparto antes de que se me olvide. Como siempre, les recuerdo que _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling_, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc._ y_ AOL/Time Warner Inc_., y aunque Amazon ya venderá fanfiction, mis fics son y seguirán siendo sin fines de lucro.

Saludos y gracias por leer.

* * *

**LA PERSONA PERFECTA**

Scorpius no entendía por qué estaba tan enamorado de Albus Potter. Es decir, de todas las personas que había en el mundo ¿tenía que ser su mejor amigo quien le hiciera sentir mariposas en el estómago y le provocara unas inusitadas ganas de saltarle encima para comérselo a besos con cada cosa que decía? Scorpius era un chico exigente, durante el colegio había salido con muchas personas, de diferentes casas, tipos, tamaños y personalidades, pero ninguna cumplía sus expectativas.

Siempre tenía una excusa: que era muy ruidosa, que hablaba mucho, que se metía en sus asuntos personales, que era demasiado cursi… Scorpius Malfoy nunca estaba conforme con las personas con las que salía. Vaya, incluso para el sexo era exigente. Él lo sabía y llevaba ya algunos años haciéndose a la idea de que jamás encontraría a su persona perfecta. Pero no contaba con que Albus Potter se atravesaría en su camino.

Albus y él estudiaban para ser medimagos. Aunque tenían la misma edad y eran de la misma generación, siendo uno Slytherin y el otro Ravenclaw, durante sus siete años de colegio no habían entablado ninguna conversación y tampoco habían hecho trabajos juntos en sus clases compartidas (algo bastante extraño, pero posible). Habían coincidido en la Academia de Medimagia y se les había asignado como compañeros de habitación. Así se habían conocido. Llevaban ya dos años estudiando y ambos habían concluido que su amistad iba más allá que una amistad cualquiera, y aunque no lo habían dicho (quizá por miedo a ser cursis) ambos sabían que eran mejores amigos.

El problema que Scorpius tenía en ese momento era que en los meses recientes había notado que, para él, Al era mucho más que su mejor amigo. Le gustaba, y le gustaba más allá de lo físico, era algo diferente a lo que le había pasado con cualquier otra persona. No obstante, Albus parecía tener todo lo que Scorpius había evitado en las personas con las que había salido. Hablaba mucho si estaba de buen humor y en ocasiones era particularmente ruidoso; además solía meterse en sus asuntos personales y en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo había descubierto que su amigo era algo cursi con las dos personas con las que había salido por un tiempo. Los asuntos del corazón eran realmente complicados y Scorpius no quería quebrarse la cabeza pensando demasiado en ello.

Sin embargo, por más que intentaba concentrarse en otras cosas, sus pensamientos terminaban viajando sin su consentimiento hasta el mismo punto una y otra vez. Comenzando a desesperarse un poco, buscó dentro de uno de sus cajones y sacó una caja de cigarrillos. Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió de par en par, aunque afuera soplaba un viento frío; encendió el cigarrillo y se lo llevó a la boca. Seguramente Albus se enfadaría cuando regresara a la habitación y percibiera el aroma a tabaco, si es que no llegaba a verlo fumando. Albus odiaba cuando fumaba, pero Scorpius era demasiado adicto a la nicotina y no estaba dispuesto a dejar de fumar. No bebía demasiado y con sus estudios no tenía tiempo para irse de juerga muy seguido, el cigarro era lo único que tenía para no morir de estrés.

No bien pensó aquello, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Scorpius volteó hacia ella y sonrió un poco para sí al ver que Albus fruncía el ceño mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí. Potter se acercó hasta su lado de la habitación, dejando unos libros sobre su cama y sentándose en ella después, mirando al rubio con seriedad.

—Ya sé lo que vas a decirme —dijo Scorpius dándole una calada al cigarro.

—Si lo sabes entonces ¿por qué no has tirado esa cosa? —preguntó Albus. Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

—Porque no me da la gana.

—No tienes remedio.

—No quiero tenerlo —Albus suspiró.

—¿No pudiste salir a algún jardín a fumar? Todo apesta ahora —se quejó.

—No se suponía que debías llegar en el momento en el que acababa de encender mi cigarrillo —explicó Scorpius—. Sólo será uno, lo prometo.

—Vale, sólo sigue echando el humo por la ventana, Vieja Locomotora.

Scorpius sonrió, haciendo caso omiso al apodo que Albus le había puesto años atrás, y volteó hacia afuera otra vez. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Albus se acomodaba en su cama con un libro enorme en las manos. No quería pensar para qué asignatura era aquello porque no quería estresarse antes de tiempo. Estaba disfrutando algo de tranquilidad después de una semana de horribles exámenes y aún necesitaba darse un respiro antes de, vaya, regresar a darle con todo para sus siguientes exámenes. Estudiar medimagia no era nada sencillo. Terminó el cigarrillo y esperó a que la colilla se apagara por completo antes de llevarla hasta el cesto de la basura.

—Últimamente has estado un poco diferente —dijo Albus desde la cama, sin levantar la mirada del libro.

—¿Extraño? —preguntó Scorpius acercándose a él, sentándose a su lado. Albus negó en silencio.

—No, sólo diferente. ¿Algo te molesta?

Scorpius se recostó en la cama, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Sintió la mirada de Albus puesta sobre él pero no le hizo mucho caso.

—No lo sé —respondió.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? —se rió el moreno y Scorpius, por toda respuesta, se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia al asunto. Ese asunto que, en realidad, no lo dejaba en paz ni un momento.

—¿Te ha pasado que piensas tanto en algo que no puedes concentrarte en otra cosa?

—Me pasa muy seguido, sí.

—¿Y qué haces cuando sucede?

Albus dobló el trozo de papel en el que había estado haciendo algunas anotaciones y lo usó como separador; después cerró el libro y lo hizo a un lado para acercarse a su amigo.

—Suelo ponerme de mal humor porque le doy tantas vueltas al asunto que termino encontrando demasiados contras, incluso más que pros —explicó—. Pero de todas las veces que me ha pasado, siempre concluyo lo mismo: no importa cuánto pienses en algo, si no haces nada para que suceda, jamás sabrás si valió la pena romperte la cabeza por ello o no. Puede que el resultado no sea como lo esperabas, pero es mejor que vivir con la incertidumbre ¿no lo crees?

—Supongo que sí.

—Al…

—¿Hm?

—¿Qué haces cuando te gusta una persona que es todo lo contrario a lo que has estado buscando en alguien?

Potter frunció los labios y levantó la mirada, como si estuviera pensando la respuesta adecuada.

—Ni idea —admitió—. De verdad, no sé. Yo nunca he buscado características específicas en una persona —añadió—, buscar a la persona perfecta cierra las posibilidades de conocer a otras personas, ¿no lo crees?

Scorpius no respondió. Albus le sonrió y volvió a tomar su libro, abriéndolo una vez más. Scorpius giró sobre sí mismo, quedando frente a su amigo y leyó el título del libro. Albus se habría reído al ver la mueca que apareció en su rostro.

—¿Pociones especializadas? —Albus asintió—. ¿Para cuándo?

—En una semana.

—¿Algo específico?

—Todo lo que hemos visto hasta ahora.

Scorpius soltó un quejido. Albus levantó la mirada, posándola en su amigo una vez más, sonriéndole un poco.

—Vamos, eres bueno con las pociones.

—Sí pero eso no quiere decir que me gusten las pruebas y los exámenes. Además, ¿no podían esperar otro poco? Necesito descansar.

—Todos. Pero ve el lado positivo…

—No hay un lado positivo, Al.

—Cierto. Te doy la razón —Scorpius volvió a girar, quedando con la mirada fija en el techo de la habitación. Albus le dio una patada suave—. Ya, levanta y comienza a estudiar. No quiero tenerte un día antes a media noche intentando memorizar ingredientes y procedimientos.

—¿Y se supone que el Ravenclaw soy yo?

Scorpius se incorporó, sentándose en la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

—Que Ravenclaw tenga fama de ser la casa de los nerds no quiere decir que todos pasemos días enteros con las narices entre los libros para sacar buenas notas. Ser inteligente tiene que ver mucho más que con las notas. Eso son sólo números, no reflejan realmente la capacidad intelectual de una persona ni la inteligencia con la que es capaz de resolver los asuntos de su vida cotidiana.

—Como sea.

Scorpius se puso de pie y caminó hasta su cama, sentándose en ella. Buscó en el mismo cajón de antes y sacó otro cigarrillo. Albus frunció el ceño.

—Dijiste que sólo sería uno —se quejó.

—Eso fue antes de saber que tenía que estudiar sobre pociones especializadas.

—Te recuerdo que esta habitación es de los dos.

—Y yo te recuerdo que te excita cuando me ves fumar.

—¿De dónde sacas esas tonterías? —exclamó Potter, y de no ser porque en ese momento volvió a esconder la mirada tras el libro, Scorpius habría notado el sonrojo que apareció en su rostro.

Scorpius se rió. Se puso de pie, pasando junto a Albus y se acercó a la puerta.

—Iré afuera un momento —explicó—, para que no te moleste el humo. No me extrañes demasiado.

—No lo haré, no te preocupes.

La puerta se cerró y Albus se quedó solo. Respiró profundamente y cerró el libro otra vez, ahora sin cuidar la página en la que se había quedado. Hizo el libro a un lado y se acostó. Si Scorpius supiera que sí, verlo fumar lo excitaba un poco, se reiría de él. No le gustaba el aroma del tabaco e incluso se mareaba si lo olía en lugares cerrados, pero la verdadera razón por la que no le gustaba que Scorpius fumara era porque lo hacía de una forma tan erótica sin darse cuenta de ello. Estúpido Malfoy con su estúpida sensualidad innata.

Compartir habitación con él se estaba volviendo difícil. Scorpius le gustaba pero no quería arruinar su amistad confesándole sus sentimientos. Era la primera vez que se sentía atraído de esa manera por un amigo y no quería que las cosas terminaran mal, pues aunque nunca le había sucedido, sí conocía varios casos en los que dos amigos comenzaban a salir y al final terminaban odiándose, o cuando menos su amistad no volvía a ser lo mismo si su relación amorosa no funcionaba. Y no quería que algo así le sucediera con Scorpius. Lo mejor, había concluido, era dejar que pasara porque quizá con el tiempo dejaría de sentirse de esa manera.

La habitación olía a tabaco. A tabaco mezclado con el aroma de la loción de Scorpius. Esa clase de cosas hacían que todo se volviera más complicado. Se puso de pie para abrir más la ventana y permitir que el aire frío circulara mejor dentro de la habitación. Desde ahí vio la inconfundible cabellera de Scorpius y suspiró. Su amigo estaba sentado en una fuente de piedra y fumaba con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, sin nadie cerca porque afuera estaban a unos 6° C. Albus se recargó contra el marco de la ventana y observó a Scorpius un momento antes de recordar que tenía un examen en unos días. Con desgano regresó a su cama y abrió el libro una vez más.

* * *

—Mañana es San Valentín.

Albus levantó la mirada, posándola en su amigo. Estaban en el comedor de la academia, un espacio amplio con varias mesas circulares para seis personas cada una. Había otros estudiantes y la escena en cada mesa era la misma, pues todos tenían al menos un libro abierto que leían mientras comían haciendo malabares para no ensuciar sus páginas.

—Mañana es el día de la prueba de pociones —respondió Albus.

—Y también San Valentín —repitió el rubio. El otro chico no dijo más, volvió a concentrar su atención en el libro que tenía frente a él mientras le daba unas mordidas a un _scone _lleno de mermelada y mantequilla.

—No veo qué tiene eso de importante.

—No es importante en realidad —respondió Scorpius—. ¿Recuerdas cómo se ponía el colegio cuando se acercaba San Valentín?

Albus bufó.

—Era terrible.

—Vaya que sí.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos pero fue Albus quien finalmente comenzó a reír. Scorpius lo acompañó al poco rato. Cuando finalmente callaron, el rubio se recargó en el hombro de su amigo.

—Lo que más odiaba de ese día era cuando me llegaban cartas —murmuró—. No me llegaban muchas, creo que si en los siete años de colegio me llegaron diez cartas por San Valentín, fueron muchas. Pero jamás me gustó aceptarlas. Me hacían sentir comprometido a responderlas y siempre era con una negativa.

—Eso te pasa porque siempre has buscado a tu persona perfecta —se burló Albus—. Tus expectativas son demasiado altas, así que es normal que ninguna persona te pareciera ideal.

—No tiene que ver mucho con lo de la persona perfecta. A veces eran personas que jamás había visto en mi vida las que me daban cartas. ¿A ti te llegaban cartas?

—A veces —Albus recargó el codo en la mesa y apoyó su mejilla en la palma de su mano—. Pero nunca las tomé en serio.

—Qué malo.

—No era por maldad. Ya sabes que la gente suele idealizarme a mí y a cualquier miembro de mi familia, lo cual no es nada agradable. Esperaban en mí y en mis hermanos encontrar un pase a la fama. ¿Recuerdas al tipo que salió con Lily sólo para decir que era novio de la hija de Harry Potter?

—Recuerdo más lo deforme que quedó su cara después de lo que le hicieron James y tú.

—Como sea, esa clase de cosas se dieron desde que estábamos en el colegio. Así que jamás nos tomamos en serio las declaraciones de amor de personas a las que ni siquiera conocíamos. Y de las personas a las que yo conocía, pocas fueron las que me escribieron cartas de amor o me regalaron algo en San Valentín. La fecha no me importa, como puedes ver.

—Tiende a ser más molesta que agradable.

—Por supuesto. Y dime, Scor, después de tantos años ¿ya encontraste a tu persona ideal?

Scorpius se rió.

—Ni idea.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué hay de la persona que te gusta pero que no es nada de lo que has buscado en alguien?

—¿Lo recuerdas? Pones demasiada atención en estas cosas —Albus sonrió. Scorpius dejó de recargarse en su hombro y se sentó correctamente—. Pues ideal, ideal, no es. Pero eso no importa, porque tienes razón.

—¿Ah sí? ¿En qué exactamente? Yo sé que tengo razón en muchas cosas, pero...

—Buscar a la persona perfecta es una pérdida de tiempo —le interrumpió el rubio—. Uno puede pasar toda una vida buscando a alguien que se ajuste a sus estándares y sólo se llevará decepciones. O sorpresas, como es mi caso. A veces la persona ideal llega sin que la busquemos y sin que nos demos cuenta de que, a pesar de no ser lo que hemos buscado, sí sea lo que necesitamos para ser felices.

—¿Las fechas te ponen cursi?

—Para nada, sólo digo lo que pienso.

—¿Entonces esa persona, que no es tu persona ideal ni perfecta, te hace feliz?

—Mucho.

—Eso está bien.

—Está perfecto.

—¿Y ya has hablado con esa persona al respecto? —preguntó Albus con curiosidad. Mentiría si dijera que aquella conversación le agradaba, pero se sentía feliz por su amigo, quizá no tanto, pero sí un poco feliz.

—No ha habido oportunidad de sacar el tema.

—Deberías hacerlo pronto o después será demasiado tarde —Scorpius asintió—. ¿Y quién es? ¿Le conozco?

Scorpius dudó en responder, pero finalmente lo hizo:

—Sí, le conoces.

—Entonces va en nuestro curso.

—En todas nuestras clases.

—Vaya. ¿Y? ¿Me dirás quién es?

—Le ves todos los días.

—Deja el misterio y dímelo ya.

Scorpius le sonrió y se puso de pie. Albus lo siguió con la mirada, intrigado por el rumbo que había tomado esa conversación y esperando que Scorpius no lo fuera a dejar con la duda. Lo mejor era saber quién era esa persona, quizá así dejaría de pensar en que Scorpius le gustaba y podría concentrarse en otras cosas. Malfoy caminó hasta estar detrás de él, puso una mano en su hombro y se inclinó hacia adelante para susurrarle algo al oído. Después de eso se separó. Albus volteó hacia él con rapidez, tanto que a Scorpius le sorprendió que no se desnucara en el proceso.

—¿Qué fue eso, Scorpius?

—La verdad.

—No te creo.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

—No tienes por qué creerme si no quieres, sólo te he dicho la verdad. Iré a la biblioteca por un libro, quizá me quede allá. Nos vemos después ¿vale?

Albus no dijo nada, vio que Scorpius se alejaba por entre las mesas y salía del comedor. Miró el libro que estaba frente a él sin comprender el significado de las palabras. La voz de Scorpius resonaba en su mente y su oreja aún cosquilleaba por su aliento. _Lo ves todos los días cuando te miras al espejo_, había dicho Scorpius. ¿Eso no había sido una confesión? ¿No acababa Scorpius de decirle que él era la persona en la que pensaba? ¿No era él quien le gustaba a ese rubio exigente? ¿Y el idiota de Malfoy se iba así como así?

Albus hizo el plato a un lado, cerró el libro de golpe y lo guardó dentro de su morral. Se puso de pie, casi tropezando con la silla cuando intentó salir de la mesa. Necesitaba ir con Scorpius, necesitaba aclarar eso, y por Merlín, necesitaba decirle que él sentía lo mismo por él. Las personas perfectas podían no existir, pero ellos estaban destinados el uno para el otro. Se dejaba de llamar Albus Severus Potter si no era así.

* * *

Tadá y fin. Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto, con Momentos.


End file.
